


Mark

by mercuriosity



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriosity/pseuds/mercuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Watch where you're pointing those things," Leon grumbles. "You could take someone's eye out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Leon/D, claws, shiver, candy.

"Watch where you're pointing those things," Leon grumbles. "You could take someone's eye out."

D arches a single elegant eyebrow at him. "Are you complaining?" he asks, raking his nails lightly down Leon's bare back, just the hint of a threat in the delicate pressure of pinpricks against skin.

Leon shivers and his tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth.

"No," he says wisely, and for that D rewards him with a knowing smile and a careful hand wrapped around his cock. There's strength in those frail-looking fingers; they grip him so right and so sweetly that he aches with it, riding the knife-edge of pleasure until he shudders and spills himself all over D's hand.

D waits until Leon opens his eyes, then he lifts his hand to his mouth and licks Leon's come from his fingers as if it were candy. Leon gets hard again so fast it makes him dizzy. He leans down and kisses D until they're both breathless, then sets about making D lose his control.

The scratches on his back and shoulders are red and stinging for a week afterward.


End file.
